Ese día, a la sombra del roble
by Suzume Mizuno
Summary: Inglaterra y España han pasado gran parte de su vida en guerra. Eso les ha hecho olvidar que hubo una vez que estuvieron unidos. Tal vez sea el momento de recordarlo... Uksp


Este fic es un regalo de San Valentín y de cumpleaños para **Kalrathia**. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado y que sigas escribiendo maravillosos fics uksp 83.

* * *

**_Ese día, a la sombra del roble _**

_**25 de julio de 1554, Catedral de Winchester**_

María escuchaba los sacramentos que administraba el obispo. A su lado, el príncipe español, Felipe, mantenía una expresión neutra, con los ojos clavados en el púlpito.

No era un matrimonio feliz. Nunca lo sería e Inglaterra lo sabía. Lo había visto en la expresión de resignación de Felipe cuando desembarcó en Southampton. Tampoco podía culparle. María le superaba por bastante en edad, no era la joven esposa que todo príncipe desearía.

Pero lo más irónico era que allí la única que parecía querer casarse era María, pues Inglaterra no aprobaba aquel matrimonio, y el Parlamento estaba claramente en contra. Su reina era católica, Felipe era católico. Echarían abajo todos los esfuerzos que habían hecho en pos de reformar la Iglesia…

María, como si le hubiera leído la mente, volvió la cabeza y le miró. Estaba sonriendo. Profundamente. Ella sí quería casarse con Felipe. Insistía en que se había enamorado de él.

Inglaterra hizo de tripas corazón, incapaz de amargar el día que probablemente estaba siendo más feliz de la desdichada vida de María y le sonrió con alegría. Ella asintió. Las palabras en latín resonaban en la gran iglesia, donde los nobles asistían al enlace sin demasiado entusiasmo. Pero cuando el matrimonio estuvo hecho, todos aplaudieron como si les fuera la vida en ello.

A su derecha, España sonreía.

—Ahora todo estará bien, Inglaterra —le dijo, radiante—. Ahora todo volverá a la normalidad. María y Felipe se encargarán de que nadie te lleve por el camino equivocado otra vez.

Inglaterra apretó los labios y clavó los ojos en el frente. Debía admitir que una gran parte de él nunca había aceptado lo que hizo Enrique. Se había sentido inseguro, aterrorizado. ¿Por qué ese cambio? ¿Era necesario?

Pero veía a Felipe y pensaba que la Iglesia de Roma venía de su mano.

Y la idea no le gustaba. No era ingenuo, sabía que la Iglesia no quería reimplantar el catolicismo en su isla porque tuvieran miedo de que fueran al Infierno, sino porque querían tenerle controlado.

Y sin embargo… ¿No era aquello lo correcto? ¿No estaría bien volver atrás, olvidar las locuras de Enrique?

No sabía qué pensar.

* * *

Varias horas más tarde, los nobles ingleses olvidaron, ayudados por la abundancia de vino y ricos manjares, lo incómodo que políticamente les resultaba tener a un español como monarca y bailaban, comían, reían ante los malabares de los saltimbaquis. Por la mañana se habían celebrado justas en honor de la pareja real, y más tarde probablemente asistieran a representaciones. Ahora todos disfrutaban al son de la música y de la caricia del fresco aire. El día estaba nublado, el clima era templado y agradable. En especial para España, acostumbrado a las asfixiantes temperaturas que se sufrían en su hogar a esa altura del año.

Inglaterra había decidido que, por un día, iba a olvidarse de sus problemas y sentía que el alcohol se le subía a la cabeza. Pronto la multitud comenzó a agobiarle e invitó a España dar una vuelta. Al levantarse se tambaleó un poco y el muchacho le cogió firmemente por el brazo para enderezarlo. Como no terminaba fiarse de que Inglaterra pudiera andar por sí solo, optó por no soltarle. Inglaterra no se consideraba tan borracho como para que tuvieran que llevarlo de la mano, pero la cercanía de España le resultaba agradable y no se quejó.

—¿Aquí te parece bien? —preguntó España en un tosco inglés.

Inglaterra parpadeó, saliendo de su estupor, y asintió. Los dos se acomodaron a la sombra de un inmenso roble. Desde ahí se veían las mesas que se habían organizado en torno a un corro de bailarines y payasos, y les llegaba la música mucho más matizada. Inglaterra exhaló un suspiro de alivio. Mucho mejor.

—Se te sube en seguida el vino —se burló España, que se mantenía bastante sobrio.

—Es una boda, déjame hacer lo que quiera.

España se rió y no comentó nada más.

Inglaterra apreció el silencio y aprovechó para observar su perfil. España llevaba el pelo largo, algo desordenado de tanto bailar, y sonreía satisfecho, desbordando energía en sus brillantes ojos esmeralda. Había empezado a perder ese aire infantil que tanto lo caracterizaba y ahora parecía más mayor, más fuerte, más firme. Sostenía a Inglaterra, que se apoyaba ligeramente en él, como si no pesara más que una pluma.

No le gustaba el matrimonio de María y Felipe. Nada. No podía pensar en nada más irónico que, treinta años antes, lo único en lo que pensaba era en maldecir a Carlos V por haber preferido a una novia portuguesa antes que a María. Y ahora que al fin se completaba el ansiado enlace entre los Tudor y los Habsburgo…

"Pero, si es él, quizás no esté tan mal".

Al darse cuenta de lo que había pensado, soltó un resoplido.

—¿Qué? —España parecía preocupado—. Oye, llevas de malhumor todo el día. ¿No estás contento?

"Claro, estoy contentísimo. Ya veo a tu Felipe intentando influenciar a favor de los españoles en mi corte…"

Sacudió la cabeza y se mareó ligeramente. Entonces le asomó una sonrisa a los labios:

—¿Te das cuenta de que ahora estamos casados?

España se quedó perplejo por unos segundos y luego lanzó una clara y alegre carcajada.

—¡Es verdad!

—¿Y te parece bien?

—Claro. ¿Por qué no iba a parecérmelo?

Inglaterra notó un agradable calorcillo de anticipación en el estómago:

—Si somos pareja, ¿no deberíamos besarnos?

España volvió a reír.

—¡Estás borracho!

Inglaterra refunfuñó. Sí, lo estaba y se daba cuenta, aunque todavía podía razonar.

—¿Es que no lo has hecho con Austria?

Esbozó un gesto triunfante cuando España apartó la mirada, pero notó a su vez un pinchazo de desazón al ver que el joven enrojecía violentamente. Porque eso le hizo comprender que debían haber hecho algo más que besarse. Y la rabia lo embargó. Pues él no iba a ser menos. Cogió por la pechera a España y lo acercó así.

—Te voy a besar —anunció.

Y se quedó esperando, con el corazón en vilo, una respuesta por parte del otro. España le miró fijamente y al final no pudo evitar estallar en risotadas. Inglaterra sufrió un profundo golpe de vergüenza y lanzó un quejido que sonó ridículo a sus oídos:

—¿De qué te ríes?

—Por Dios… —España se apretó el estómago, que le dolía de tanto reír—. Lo dices con esa decisión y luego no haces nada… —Inglaterra sentía que le ardía la cara. Entonces, de pronto, el reino sureño dejó de reír y le miró con los ojos brillantes, y una sonrisa encantadora a Inglaterra—. ¿Quieres que te bese yo?

—Ni hablar —farfulló.

—Bueno, ya sabes, yo he traído al novio, y tú a la…

—¡Voy a besarte yo! —y le cogió con firmeza el rostro con ambas manos. Se acercó hasta que sus labios casi se rozaron, y la respiración de ambos se entremezcló, cálida. Los ojos de España le invitaban continuar. Sin embargo, no sabía por qué, no quería que le mirara. Sentía que lo que iba a hacer rompía la relación que habían tenido hasta entonces, de mera amistad interesada. Sólo era un beso y lo sabía. Pero era el primero. Y nunca había pensado que lo habría.

Algo debió deducir España, porque cerró los párpados y se limitó a aguardar a que estuviese preparado.

Inglaterra se obligó a controlar su agitada respiración, a ralentizar los alocados latidos de su corazón, que parecía que se le fuera a escapar de la boca. Quería recordar todos y cada uno de los detalles de aquel beso, y para ello debía tener bajo control sus sentidos.

De pronto sintió unos dedos acariciándole los labios y pegó un respingo. España continuaba con los ojos cerrados, pero le recorría la línea de la mandíbula con el pulgar, el labio inferior con un índice. Y sonreía, tranquilo.

Inglaterra contuvo el aliento, y posó su boca con suavidad sobre la de él. A lo largo de unos interminables segundos, ninguno de los dos movió ni un músculo. Como si temieran que algo terrible fuera a pasar. Quizás que un rayo cayera del cielo sobre ellos.

Sólo llegó una suave, dulce brisa. España abrió los labios y puso una mano en la nuca de Inglaterra para evitar que se alejara.

Se perdieron en la boca del otro unos minutos, hasta que les faltó el aliento y tuvieron que separarse.

Avergonzados, hicieron esfuerzos por evitar la mirada del contrario. Sin embargo, se buscaban, y al final resultó inevitable que sus ojos se cruzaran, tímidos, asustadizos. Y luego brotaron las sonrisitas cómplices, alegres, aunque avergonzadas.

—Los matrimonios hacen más cosas que besarse —musitó Inglaterra, preguntándose si no estaba siendo demasiado atrevido.

España no debió pensarlo, porque le brillaron los ojos y se incorporó, cogiéndole por la mano:

—He visto que hay una arboleda por allí. ¿Crees que nos molestarán?

Negó con la cabeza. Todo el mundo estaba demasiado ocupado con la boda y con atender a los comensales. España sonrió y tiró de él con suavidad. Inglaterra se dejó llevar, con la sensación de que le iba a explotar el pecho

No regresaron a la fiesta hasta que el sol comenzó a ocultarse en el horizonte.

* * *

—Que tengas buen viaje.

—Gracias. Cuida de Felipe hasta que vuelva a mi casa.

Estaban en el puerto de Southampton, cerca del muelle donde una pequeña escuadra aguardaba a que terminaran de cargar las provisiones para partir rumbo a la Península Ibérica. España tenía muchos problemas que atender en su hogar y no podía quedarse más que unos días, mientras que Felipe habría de permanecer allí y, de paso, aprender el idioma.

—No te preocupes por él. María lo protegerá como una loba cuida a su cachorro —fue incapaz de reprimir la ironía de su voz.

España arqueó una ceja y suspiró, consciente de que Felipe no sería, al menos al principio, muy apreciado por los ingleses. Le dejaba mal sabor de boca tener que dejarlo en un sitio tan hostil.

—Si tú también le echas un ojo, me sentiré más tranquilo. ¿Por favor?

—De acuerdo —cedió a regañadientes.

España asintió, agradecido. Luego cogió la mano de Inglaterra y se la besó rápidamente con un guiño de ojos. Éste enrojeció bruscamente.

—¿Qué haces?

—Bueno, eres mi esposa, así que tenía que despedirme apropiadamente.

Inglaterra desvió la vista, pensando en el beso que se habían dado en la fiesta, y gruñó una respuesta ininteligible. Luego farfulló:

—Una mierda tu esposa. En todo caso tú eres mi mujer.

—Me parece que el otro día ejercí bastante bien el papel de amante esposo…

Inglaterra le fulminó con la mirada y España soltó una límpida carcajada.

—Bueno, cuídate. Y espero que nos veamos pronto.

—Espera —cuando España se dio la vuelta le cogió por el hombro y le obligó a encararse a él de nuevo—. Si vamos a despedirnos apropiadamente, entonces tienes que hacerlo a mi modo también.

Acortó la distancia que los separaba de un paso y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios.

España se llevó una mano a la boca, cogido por sorpresa, e Inglaterra disfrutó al ver que también se le arrebolaban las mejillas.

—E-en fin —balbució España—. Ahora sí que me voy… Ya… ya sabes —hizo un gesto desganado hacia el barco.

Inglaterra asintió, incapaz de decir mucho más, pensando que se moría de la vergüenza.

España subió a la pasarela con decisión, se detuvo a mitad de camino y volvió corriendo hasta Inglaterra, que se puso en tensión. Por un momento pensó que, igual que en los libros de amor, España se abrazaría a él y le besaría, o se negaría a marcharse y querría quedarse con él. La mera idea le hizo ventilar.

Sin embargo, el reino se detuvo delante de él con una expresión de ansiedad y le cogió una mano.

—Prométeme que no me traicionarás.

Desconcertado, Inglaterra no acertó a atinar a qué se refería.

—¿Perdón?

España bajó los ojos. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Como si, una vez subiera al barco, nada volvería a ser igual. Se le pasó por la mente las cartas rebosantes de tristeza que le había enviado Catalina por el desprecio de su marido, por la rabia que le produjo que la separaran de María… Y apretó los labios. María amaba a Felipe. No se separaría.

Y esos días, ¿no había disfrutado Inglaterra con él? ¿No habían reído, no lo habían pasado bien? ¿No había sido bonito besarse, encontrarse por la noche y abrazarse?

Pero sabía que la herejía todavía anidaba en el corazón de Inglaterra. Tenía miedo de que su rechazo a Felipe lo empujara por el mal camino. Así que quería escuchárselo decir:

—Dime que no vas a hacer nada estúpido. Dime que… seguirás a mi lado.

Inglaterra se quedó sin aliento. Los ojos de España se le clavaban, incisivos, y sus manos apretaban tan fuerte que notaba que le estaban aplastando las falanges. Pero no era capaz de apartar la mirada. No era capaz de…

—¡Prométemelo!

Inglaterra apretó los labios. ¿Por qué le hacía eso? ¿Por qué hacía que pareciera que todo lo que pudiera ocurrir en el reino dependiera de él, como si tuviera alguna forma de influenciar en las decisiones de sus reyes y nobles?

—Te prometo que siempre seré buen cristiano —decidió decir al final.

España se relajó ostensiblemente. Embarcó y se despidió desde la cubierta. Sonreía. Le prometía que volvería a verle. Inglaterra sacudió un brazo, pero no fue capaz de sonreír.

"Te lo he prometido. Ahora, no sé si los dos estamos de acuerdo en qué es ser un buen cristiano…"

* * *

**_Julio de 1889, París, Francia_**

Inglaterra abrió los ojos y notó que una lágrima resbalaba por su rostro. Con un quejido, cambió de postura y tanteó la mesilla de noche hasta dar con el reloj de bolsillo y comprobar la hora: las cuatro y media. Por el alboroto que llegaba de la calle, dedujo que de la tarde.

Soltando un resoplido, enterró la cabeza en la mullida almohada y trató de volver a conciliar el sueño. El día anterior, Francia les había convencido a él y a Escocia para salir a beber mientras les mostraba los distintos pabellones de la Exposición. Estaba tan orgulloso de su horrible Torre Eiffel que no dejaba de suspirar cada vez que la veía y de contarles anécdotas de su construcción. Cómo le hubiera gustado meterle la torre por la boca para que se callara. Qué mal gusto, no podía creer que Francia todavía marcar las tendencias en la moda. Pero no lo hizo, y terminaron bebiendo hasta que despuntó el sol.

Y ahora acusaba la borrachera.

A medida que se iba despejando, recordó retazos de su sueño y creyó entender por qué se había despertado con esa sensación de pena. Había sido un recuerdo de hacía mucho, mucho tiempo. De justo antes de que España y él se declararan la guerra, prácticamente perpetua desde entonces.

—¿Pero por qué así… de repente? —se preguntó en voz baja.

¿Tal vez porque España había acudido, como casi todos los reinos europeos, a la Exposición Universal de París? Quizás. Pero no tenía sentido; trataba con él de vez en cuando. ¿Por qué ahora y no antes?

—Qué más da —masculló al cabo de un rato, incorporándose. Poco a poco, la abrumadora sensación del sueño, del que apenas le quedaban un par de retazos, se iba borrando de su mente y se ayudó empapándose la cara con agua bien fría.

Una vez despejado, recordó que esa noche tenía que acudir al baile que había convocado Francia en su casa y lanzó un gruñido. No tenía ganas, estaba cansado de pasar el día entero caminando de un lado a otro de París. Pero iban a ir todos los invitados y no quería desentonar siendo el único en no asistir.

Chasqueó la lengua y se acurrucó sobre las sábanas, decidido a aprovechar el poco tiempo de sueño que le quedaba antes de que llegara la hora de ir a la fiesta.

El vals llenaba el amplio salón de baile, en el que los países invitados a la Exposición se habían reunido después de una copiosa cena, cómo no, con platos de todo el mundo. Ahora se emparejaban para bailar al son de la pequeña orquesta o se reunían a charlar en grupos acerca de política.

Inglaterra estaba entre los últimos. De pie cerca de la gran escalera que daba paso al salón, sostenía una copa de vino con la que de vez en cuando se humedecía los labios mientras escuchaba a Holanda, a Persia, a Venezuela y otros tantos hablar de los pabellones que más les habían llamado la atención.

—…¿no os parece que los británicos han sido muy arrogantes con lo del Canal de Suez…?(1) —le llegó la voz de alguien de un corro cercano.

Inglaterra esbozó una sonrisa afilada y giró la cabeza en la dirección de la que procedía la voz. Los países, al comprobar que les había escuchado, se apresuraron a disimular. Se llevó a la copa a la boca, pero no bebió. Ya no le dolía la cabeza, sólo notaba una suave presión que le recordaba que no le convenía emborracharse de nuevo. Cuando bebía, lo hacía hasta las últimas consecuencias, y que a un país como él todavía le durara la resaca era una buena indicación de cuánto había bebido el día anterior.

Distraído, desvió los ojos hacia las parejas que bailaban, ocupando todo el centro de la sala, y su mirada fue a caer sobre él.

España había escogido como pareja a Bélgica. Ella estaba preciosa, con un vestido azul y un collar de zafiros que quedaba a juego con el tocado del pelo. Él llevaba un sobrio traje, que en poco se diferenciaba del de la mayoría de los europeos de la fiesta, pero que le sentaba como un guante. Seguían la música con gracia y de tanto en tanto intercambiaban algún comentario que les hacía reír. Cuchicheaban, miraban a su alrededor y compartían sonrisas cómplices.

Inglaterra recordó súbitamente algunas escenas del sueño y crispó los dedos en torno a la copa. No, no. No iba a pensar en ello. Trató de volver a prestar atención a la conversación, pero sin darse cuenta buscaba con los ojos a España. Estuvo tres bailes seguidos con Bélgica, y luego con la mayor parte de las mujeres de la fiesta, aunque también bailó con Austria y Francia. Éste último le susurraba cosas al oído, y España respondía asintiendo y riéndose. Pero se notaba… Se notaba que había cierta tensión entre ellos. Inglaterra no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al pensar que la Guerra de Independencia parecía que había calado hondo.

Cuando por fin pareció que España se había cansado de estar dando vueltas y vueltas, se puso a beber con Romano. Y luego lo sacó a bailar. Ese hombre no tenía ningún interés por participar en ninguna conversación seria, desde luego. Como Romano se le escapó en mitad del vals, se encogió de hombros y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Inglaterra en busca de unas sillas. Cogió una copa de la bandeja de un camarero y tomó asiento.

Inglaterra titubeó. Lo mejor que podía hacer era ignorarle, aguantar un rato y, cuando Francia no pudiera acusarle de maleducado, regresar a su hotel. Pero cuando quiso darse cuenta se dejó caer al lado de España con un pequeño resoplido.

España le miró de reojo, como planteándose qué hacer, y al final le saludó con cierta desgana.

—¿Qué tal la Exposición?

—Bonita —Inglaterra se encogió de hombros—. Pero esa chatarra de torre es horrorosa.

España ahogó una risilla y, sin expresar su opinión, dio un trago. La conversación murió durante unos minutos, e Inglaterra comenzó a sentirse incómodo. No debería haberse sentado a su lado, había muchos más asientos. Ahora no podía cambiarse sin resultar excesivamente grosero.

—¿Vas a terminártela?

—¿Perdón?

—La copa.

Todavía estaba llena.

—Ah… No.

—Pues no hay que desperdiciarla.

Sin más, España se la arrebató de la mano y la vació de golpe. Después se incorporó y le hizo un gesto:

—¿Vienes a bailar?

Perplejo, Inglaterra, que todavía estaba cerrando los dedos mientras acusaba la pérdida de su bebida, le miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Pero no te acabas de sentar? Además, ¿yo?

España imitó su gesto y se encogió de hombros:

—Me apetece emborracharme. Y se supone que hemos venido a pasárnoslo bien, ¿no?

El reino inglés titubeó. El gesto de España vaciló y retiró la mano lentamente.

—Bueno, no importa. Puedo intentar llevar a Holanda por la oreja…

"¡Qué demonios!"

—Espera —se puso de pie—. Que no se diga que no tengo modales.

—No, por favor, ¿quién se atrevería a decírtelo?

Se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Prefieres que vuelva a sentarme?

—No voy a ponerme a patalear si no quieres bailar. Oh, vamos, Inglaterra. ¿Por qué lo haces todo tan difícil?

Soltó un resoplido y puso los ojos en blanco. Pero acompañó a España al centro del salón. Allí intentó fue a ponerle la mano en la espalda y se ganó un suave empujón.

—Perdona, te he sacado a bailar yo —España sonreía, pícaro—. Así que yo guío.

—Llevas guiando a toda la sala, ya estarás cansado —respondió siguiéndole el juego, divertido.

La orquesta se preparaba para empezar una nueva pieza.

—Pues mira tú por dónde, no. Me gusta llevar.

—Y a mí también.

—Pero te he invitado yo. Si no fuera por mí ni siquiera habrías bailado en toda la noche.

Mentalmente, tuvo que darle la razón. No se encontraba de humor para bailar. Ahora, en cambio, tenía ganas aunque sólo fuera por llevarle la contraria a España.

—Te va a ti mejor el rol de mujer.

—Eso debería decirlo de ti, amigo mío —e hizo un gesto para señalar el ligero desfase de altura. Sólo eran unos centímetros, pero lo cierto era que España era más alto que él.

Inglaterra recordó, súbitamente, el sueño y sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse la imagen de un España mucho más joven mirándole en medio del bosque con esa sonrisa que le hizo deshacerse mientras le quitaba la ropa.

—Disculpa, me refería a otras cosas. Ya sabes. Siempre se me ha dado mejor, entre nosotros dos, llevar las riendas. En _todo_. Y a ti te gustaba.

En ese momento comenzó la música e Inglaterra aprovechó que España todavía estaba asimilando su ataque para atraparle una mano y reposar la otra entre sus omóplatos. Luego lo arrastró consigo. España no tuvo otro remedio que resignarse y trató de acostumbrarse al papel pasivo. Inglaterra sonrió al percatarse de que se equivocaba en algunos pasos y a veces trataba, inconscientemente, de retomar el control. Pero lo tenía firmemente agarrado y era mucho más fuerte que él, podía llevarle sin problemas. Incluso cuando trastabilló consiguió enderezarlo con un suave tirón.

—Ya veo lo bien que se te da llevar las riendas —le susurró entonces España al oído con un tonillo malicioso.

Inglaterra sufrió un vuelco de corazón y fue plenamente consciente de lo cerca que estaban sus cuerpos. Alzó las comisuras de los labios:

—Y a ti se te da de maravilla dejarte llevar. Como de costumbre.

—Te sorprenderías si supiera lo bien que se me da guiar a los demás. Quizás deberías darme una oportunidad.

Inglaterra fingió planteárselo.

—Tentador… pero no. Prefiero tener yo el control —y, en el giro, bajó la mano hasta la cadera de España para aprisionarlo contra sí unos instantes—. Gracias por la oferta, de todas formas.

—Es una pena que no seas más abierto a nuevas experiencias. Pueden ser muy… entretenidas.

Inglaterra lanzó una carcajada.

—¡Pero si estoy abierto! Me encanta probar cosas nuevas —recorrió con los dedos la columna vertebral de España—. Siempre es excitante innovar, ¿no crees?

La sonrisa de España habló por sí sola.

El baile se convirtió en dos. Y luego en tres. Y cuatro. Luego tomaron un descanso y, mientras España se llenaba el saque con vino, Inglaterra prefirió refrescarse la garganta con agua. Bebieron durante un buen rato. O más bien, España estuvo bebiendo mientras parloteaba. Inglaterra hacía que escuchaba y asentía de vez en cuando, pero se limitaba a mirarle fijamente y pensaba en el estilizado cuerpo que se adivinaba bajo el traje. De repente tenía ganas de acariciarlo, de sentirlo sin ropa de por medio. Ya ni se acordaba de la última vez que se habían acostado. Notó una hormigueante sensación de deseo, de que le susurrara más cosas juguetonas al oído, y de hacer algo más que limitarse a dar vueltas y vueltas por un salón lleno de gente.

Por primera vez en largo rato prestó atención a su alrededor. Los corrillos continuaban, pero el vino había alegrado los ánimos y en casi ningún sitio podía leerse una atmósfera seria. La mayoría de los países bailaban y se divertían en el centro de la pista. Vio a Prusia y a Italia reír juntos, y también a Francia y a Austria. Y cientos de parejas que en cuanto pasara aquel tiempo de tregua volverían a sus hogares y retomarían sus actitudes hostiles, como si aquellos días nunca hubieran existido. Era posible que incluso al día siguiente se reunieran con sus representantes y planearan alguna estrategia, alguna nueva alianza, alguna nueva traición.

Pero, desde luego, a nadie parecía extrañarle que estuviera hablando con España.

Tomó una decisión y apuró su vino hasta el fondo. Un agradable calorcillo le recorrió las venas y al cabo de unos minutos se sintió positivo, optimista.

Y con ganas de arrastrar a España a la cama.

* * *

Quince eternos minutos después, Inglaterra cerraba de un portazo la puerta de la habitación y besaba a España con ansiedad, casi agresividad, a la vez que sus manos se peleaban con la chaqueta para desabrochársela. No habían salido de la casa de Francia, estaban demasiado desesperados para ello. Siempre les ocurría igual. Así que el anfitrión, con un tonito burlón, les había indicado a dónde podían ir para que nadie les molestara.

A Inglaterra no le hacía nada de gracia que el francés supiera lo que estaba haciendo y mucho menos tener que hacerlo en su casa. Pero la habitación no estaba mal. Tenía una cama de matrimonio a los pies de un gran ventanal que daba a la Torre Eiffel. Gruñó para sus adentros y pensó en correr las cortinas. Sin embargo, España le pasó en ese momento los brazos por el cuello y reclamó toda su atención.

Se deshicieron, por fin, de la chaqueta y le abrió la camisa. España lanzó una suave exclamación de sorpresa al notar el contraste entre los fríos dedos que le acariciaron la cálida piel del estómago, del pecho.

—Quítate los pantalones —le ordenó Inglaterra entre beso y beso.

—Quítamelos tú —respondió, casi sin aliento.

Sonrió y pegó un empujón a España, que cayó de espaldas sobre la cama. Forcejeó para arrancarle los zapatos, y luego, abriéndose paso entre sus piernas, recorrió la cara interna de los muslos. España lanzó un gemido de placer y pegó un respingo cuando una mano se cerró en su entrepierna.

Inglaterra lanzó un silbido:

—Madre mía, mira qué tenemos aquí…

Comenzó a masajear, dispuesto a hacerle pasar un buen rato. España, sin embargo, no tenía las intenciones de dejarse hacer y se incorporó mientras se despojaba por completo de toda la parte superior de la ropa, con una sonrisa salvaje:

—Túmbate.

Su tono le gustó a Inglaterra, que obedeció sin rechistar después de quitarse el traje. Entonces España tomó su miembro entre las manos y masturbó con delirante lentitud. Al mismo tiempo, recorría con los dedos las ingles, los muslos, hundía la lengua en el ombligo, jugaba con la base del miembro de Inglaterra. Este se retorcía, mordiéndose un puño para no quejarse demasiado alto. España ascendió por su estómago, lamiendo y mordiendo, hasta que alcanzó sus pezones, ya erectos, y se apoderó de ellos con una malsana risilla. Inglaterra se arqueó. La lengua de España le recorría la garganta y le alcanzaba la barbilla…

Y no pudo resistir más. Lo atrapó entre sus brazos y lo aprisionó contra la cama, aplastándolo con todas sus fuerzas. Atacó su boca y movió las caderas hasta que el roce fue tan delirante que amenazó con eyacular.

Pero no. No pensaba permitir que terminara ahí.

Hizo a España ponerse a cuatro patas y comenzó a susurrarle al oído mientras le metía los dedos en la boca para humedecerlos:

—Qué pena que no tenga nada aquí para atarte, ¿eh, Spain? ¡Ah!

España le sonrió por encima del hombro mientras Inglaterra sacudía los dedos, en los que había quedado la marca de sus dientes.

—No sabía que no pudieras montar a pelo. ¿Es que sólo sabes hacerlo con riendas?

—Con que esas tenemos…

España lanzó un profundo gemido cuando le introdujo varios dedos de golpe. Su cuerpo se arqueó e Inglaterra aprovechó para describir el camino desde su pecho hasta la zona de las ingles, donde comenzó a masturbarle con deliberada lentitud.

—Hijo de puta…

Sonrió y decidió castigarle desplazando las yemas de los dedos por la punta, mientras le mordía la espalda. Le notaba temblar bajo sus manos, pero España había cerrado tercamente los labios y se negaba a soltar más que algún gemido inconexo. Su resistencia avivó las ganas de Inglaterra de hacerle gritar, y jugueteó con sus pezones mientras le decía, con la voz ronca, todo lo que iba a hacerle.

Entonces España se vino y, por fin, lanzó un profundo gemido de placer. Tembloroso, se desplomó en la cama, cubierto de saliva, sudor y semen.

—No te relajes, que no hemos terminado. Todavía queda mucha noche —ronroneó Inglaterra, dándole la vuelta y abriéndolo de piernas.

La luz de la luna acariciaba sus cuerpos e Inglaterra pudo ver las numerosas cicatrices que recorrían el torso y el estómago de España. Casi sin darse cuenta, se encontró acariciándolas. Había tantas…

De pronto, Inglaterra fue consciente de lo delgado que estaba España. No era algo tan exagerado como a principios de siglo, cuando Francia lo invadió, pero se le antojó frágil, tanto que si viniera una brisa de viento lo arrastraría consigo. Una fuerte desazón le invadió el pecho y, para su propia sorpresa, se encontró abrazándolo con delicadeza. Con miedo de que si empleaba demasiada fuerza pudiera hacerle daño.

—¿Inglaterra? —extrañado, España le rodeó con los brazos—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

El otro no contestó. Había cerrado los ojos con fuerza.

—¿Inglaterra? —insistió. Como seguía sin recibir respuesta, España probó otra táctica—. ¿Arthur?

Estaba desconcertado. Tenía la sensación de que Inglaterra estaba temblando, y no estaba seguro de que fuera por excitación.

—Oye, ¿qué te…?

Pero no le dejó continuar, sino que le introdujo la lengua por la boca. España la aceptó con agrado y se preparó para olvidar aquel extraño lapsus y para retomar la locura. Sin embargo…

Aquel beso no fue agresivo. No, era lento, era cuidadoso, era… Dulce. Las manos de Inglaterra comenzaron a acariciarle el pelo, las mejillas, el pecho, con una dulzura que lo dejaron desconcertado. Cuando se separaron para tomar el aire, España le apartó el pelo de la cara con el ceño fruncido.

—¿A qué ha venido eso?

Inglaterra esbozó una media sonrisa dolida que España no llegó a entender. Le cogió la muñeca y le acercó la mano a la boca para poder besarla. España enrojeció bruscamente. Lo normal habría sido que empezaran a forcejear, que incluso Inglaterra le cruzara las manos por encima de la cabeza para tomar el control absoluto. No había esperado aquella salida.

Los labios del anglosajón recorrieron la yugular de España, le besaron el pecho y volvieron a capturar su boca en un tierno beso.

Inglaterra veía el desconcierto en la expresión del otro, y lo disfrutaba y lamentaba a partes iguales, cada vez más consciente de que nunca… Nunca habían tenido esos gestos de cariño.

Bueno. Sí. En una ocasión. Y nunca otra vez.

Un sentimiento agridulce le trepaba por la garganta, pero no conseguía identificar su origen. Así que trató de ignorarlo mientras levantaba las caderas de España y le lamía el miembro, lo besaba y preparaba para una nueva ronda. Cuando lo penetró, lo hizo con cuidado. Y luego se movió despacio, muy despacio. Placentera, torturantemente despacio. España se abrazó a él y cerró las piernas en torno a su cintura, con la respiración entrecortada.

—¿Por qué… así? —gimió.

—¿No te gusta? —se detuvo en seco.

España se estremeció.

—Sí… Sí me gusta —musitó. No era el deseo salvaje que los invadía cuando estaban juntos. Era algo… algo tierno, dulce. ¿Hacía cuánto que nadie lo abrazaba así? El último había sido Francia, antes de la guerra… Antes de que lo perdiera todo. Todo. Se le humedecieron los ojos y cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba llorando—. Pero no entiendo…

Al verlo llorar, creyó empezar a entender. Lo acalló con un beso y continuó moviéndose, besándolo, limpiándole las lágrimas.

España siempre había sido fuerte. Más que él durante un tiempo, y luego, durante mucho tiempo, su igual. Ahora lo miraba y era plenamente consciente del gran contraste que había ahora entre ellos. Hacía mucho que España ya era una sombra de lo que había sido.

Y por eso no quería hacerle daño.

De pronto había revivido vivamente las caricias que España le había prodigado durante las noches que compartieron tras la boda de María y Felipe. Había vuelto a escuchar sus cariñosas palabras, sus suaves besos y su firme pero tierno abrazo. Recordaba el sentimiento de felicidad que lo había embargado.

Y se había dado cuenta de que… Nunca había vuelto a disfrutar de ese sentimiento con España.

Ahora… no podía decirle "te quiero", "te amo". "Estaré contigo". No podía hacerlo, porque sabía que eran promesas que no podría cumplir, igual que España no había podido mantenerlas. Así que se limitó a besarle, a intentar transmitirle esa sensación de amor que ahora revivía en su interior.

España le pasaba los brazos por la espalda y por el pecho y le abrazaba como si fuera lo único que le mantuviera con vida. Tampoco hablaba, tampoco prometía. Pero habían aprendido con los años a hablar por medio de sus actos. Si se arañaban y mordían y se peleaban en la cama, era porque era lo que querían en ese momento. Ahora los dos se dejaron llevar con suavidad.

Cuando terminaron, Inglaterra le acarició una mejilla. España, las lágrimas olvidadas, le sonrió de corazón:

—Gracias.

Inglaterra tuvo la seguridad de que él también había retrocedido en el tiempo, a ese día, a la sombra del roble que fue testigo de su primer beso.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Inglaterra despegó los párpados con pereza. Los pajarillos canturreaban en el exterior y la luz se colaba por debajo de las cortinas. España dormía a su lado, abrazado a él, e Inglaterra le pasaba una mano por la cintura, protector.

Había una sonrisa plácida en sus labios.

Le besó la frente. Se sentía lleno. Satisfecho. Acarició la espalda y los hombros de España. Este se removió y abrió los ojos, adormilado.

—¿Qué hora es? —farfulló.

Miró hacia el fondo de la habitación y vio un gran reloj de cuco.

—Las nueve de la mañana.

España gruñó y se cubrió mejor con la manta, apretándose contra Inglaterra.

—Despiértame en un par de horas.

—No puedo creer que estés en la cama conmigo y quieras dormir —rió.

España sonrió y le miró con los ojos entrecerrados por el sueño. No fue una sonrisa maliciosa, ni tampoco desafiante. Era una feliz.

—Siempre había querido dormir a tu lado. Hasta bien tarde —y apoyó la cara en su pecho para cerrar los párpados y adormilarse—. Nunca lo hemos hecho…

Inglaterra se quedó perplejo por la respuesta. Y se dio cuenta de que era verdad. Las veces que no habían estado ocupados luchando el uno contra el otro, habían decidido que las horas en la cama se aprovechaban al máximo. Y aunque no le hubiera importado retomar lo que habían empezado la noche anterior… Se dio cuenta de que le gustaba abrazar así a España. Tranquilos, sin nada que hacer.

—Bueno. Pero luego quiero que vayamos a darnos un baño. Juntos.

España musitó un asentimiento.

—Me gusta bañarme…

Inglaterra se rió suavemente y apoyó la mejilla sobre su cabeza con un suave suspiro de satisfacción, y se dejó arrullar por la respiración acompasada de España.

* * *

Cuando Francia se asomó un par de horas más tarde a ver qué había sido de los dos desaparecidos los encontró durmiendo, abrazados, con sonrisas en los labios. Cerró con suavidad la puerta, sin hacer ruido, y dio orden a las criadas de que nadie les molestara. Luego se preparó para idear alguna excusa al resto del mundo, porque intuía que no iban a salir del cuarto hasta dentro de mucho tiempo.

* * *

(1) Desde 1888, el Canal de Suez era protectorado británico.


End file.
